All Mixed Up 2
by sgalati528
Summary: Aladdin in the gang are back in the second installment of the trilogy All Mixed Up! Aladdin is framed for stealing something that means a lot to the kingdom and he needs to get his friends back together to help clear his name and even more will happen after that... All the content in this story belongs to disney and credit goes to them I'm just writing this for fun!
1. Mystery Girl

You've all read an amazing story that all started with an accidental fall. It had ups and downs and lefts and rights. Ok no lefts and rights but you get the idea. Well in the end of that story everyone had to seperate. That was a sad moment for left you kinda hanging there didn't it? It made you want to know what these amazing characters were going to do next. Well, I'll tell you. It all starts about three months later and everyone is doing just fine but let's start in Agrabah...

A guard listened as a merchant told him that something from his stand was gone. He sold mystical creatures and things.

"Wait what did he steal?" The guard asked.

"I'm not really sure what she is but the sailors told me she was a mermaid." The merchant replied.

"Who steals a mermaid?!" A commener asked when he heard the conversation.

The guards eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Aladdin."

By then Aladdin had already made it to the beach but he was on his magic carpet and the mermaid was, you guessed it Ariel.

"Thanks for saving me." Ariel said.

"No problem." Aladdin answered.

Aladdin smiled at her. Ariel turned away her cheeks burning.

"This is almost like a dream." Ariel said looking at her surroundings.

It had to be the most beautiful arabian sunset that anyone had ever seen. The land of Agrgahbah was now gone they were too far out to sea to see it. It was like they were so close to the horrizon they could almost touch it.

"Yeah..." Aladdin agreed.

The they both leaned in for a kiss. For some reason Ariel's lips were unusually...hairy. He opened his eyes and it was Abu he was kissing not Ariel. It was all just a dream.

"YAH!" Aladdin screamed seperating himself from Abu.

His scream woke Abu and Genie up too.

"Al, are you having nightmares again?" Genie yawned.

"No, actually it was the best dream I've had in a while. And since when have I had nightmares?" Aladdin smiled thinking back on the dream.

Genie sat criss-cross applesauce and turned into a little school boy. "Story time!" He said before turning back into himself.

Aladdin smiled. "Well I saved Ariel from being sold by a merchant and we were on carpet in the middle of the ocean and then we kissed then i woke up and realized it was Abu." Aladdin explained. Abu freaked out when he heard this and was trying to clean his tongue with his hands making gagging noises.

"So you're dreaming about Ariel again?" Genie asked.

"Yeah... I wonder what's she's doing right now..." Aladdin thought out loud.

"Probably swimming." Genie joked.

"No I don't think so..." Aladdin said sarcastically.

"Oh Aladdin..." A voice called from outside.

"What the?" Aladdin asked walking toward his window.

"Aladdin..." It called again.

Aladdin walked up to his window nothing but his fantastic view. He looked down nothing but commeners,merchants trying to sell things to people, a black shadowy figure...wait a minute! A black shadowy figure?!

"Aladdin...down here." It said urging Aladdin to come down.

Aladdin being the curious person he is jumped down from his window to the ground and approached the figure with Genie, Abu and Carpet following.

"Who are you?" He asked circling him or her.

"The real question is-WHOA!" The figure slipped on the muddy ground and began to fall but Aladdin caught it but it looked like he dipped who ever it was and was about to kiss them. Now people were staring.

"Please tell me you're a girl." Aladdin whispered.

"Oh I am. Only the girl of your dreams!" She said and threw her head back as she said "dreams" and her hood fell revealing...

**We're back Hooray! After all this time All Mixed Up is back! Are you excited cause I know I am. Ok this time just like All Mixed Up the first chapter is really short! It's a new tradition. anyways, instead of just leaving you there with a clifthanger, try guessing who this is. It's a girl. She had a very small part in All Mixed Up and only showed up more towards the beginning. And its NOT Ariel just getting rid of that guess. So good luck with the guessing, chapter 2 will be out in about 1-3 you soon! **


	2. Framed

Sadira. _(Did you guess her? Congrats to NariakotheShadow who did.)_

Aladdin stood her up and let her go. "Why are you doing this?"

"Wait you're back?!" Sadira asked.

"Wait you JUST found this out?!" Aladdin asked confused.

Sadira looked to the left. (When you look to the left you can tell someone's lying.) "I didn't do this everyday at your house to see if you were there..."

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "I've told you this a million times I'm NOT interested." Aladdin almost scolded her.

"Well if you're not interested can you at least tell me where you been all this time?!" She asked.

"Ok fine. Let's go inside." Aladdin said.

They went inside and Aladdin told his adventure with Flynn, Rapunzel, Naveen, Tiana but forgot to leave out Ariel because he knew she would be mad knowing he has a girlfriend. Because he forgot to leave her out of the story he told all about her especially.

Sadira grew angrier and angrier the more and more she heard about Ariel. She tried her best to hide it though.

_"So he has a girlfriend?"_ She thought. It made her infuriated just to think about it she didn't know what to do.

_"If I can't have him then nobody can have him..."_

_The next day..._

"There he is!" A guard called pointing to Aladdin who was sitting on the roof of a stand sharing a watermelon with Abu.

Aladdin looked and saw the guards. "Ok I actually **bought** the food this time ask the vendor." He lied. But the vendor...didn't really care decided it was time to get away from these guys...in style. He jumped down from the roof. Abu following and approached them.

_"One jump ahead of the bread line"_ Aladdin sang.

The lead guard swung his sword at him. _"One swing ahead of the sword."_ Aladdin kept going there was a crowd and they were seeming to love it.

_"I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!"_ Aladdin slid behind the guard swiping his belt letting his pants fall down revealing pink boxers with hearts on them. The crowd giggled

"STOP STOP STOP!" The guard shouted enraged. "Please stop singing!" He almost pleaded. Aladdin stopped.

"I kind of liked it, It was very show tune-y" Another guard said. The rest of them sort of murmured in agreement.

"Shut it!" The lead guard spat at them.

"Shut it!" Aladdin imitated mocking his movement and speech patterns.

"How DARE you have the nerve to imitate us after what you did!" The guard snapped.

Aladdin was getting confused. "What?"

He stole food everyday it wasn't that big of a surprise for Aladdin to talk back anymore or in other cases sing anymore.

"You stole the princess's ring from her bedroom didn't you!" The guard accused poking Aladdin in the chest pushing him back a little, a crowd was now formed around Aladdin and the guards.

"But I-I didn't!" Aladdin protested.

Someone made their way into the crowd and up to the front. It was Sadira.

"Sadira! Thank-" Aladdin started being glad that one of his friends came to back him up.

"Lock him away!" Sadira ordered.

"I found THIS in his pocket!" Sadira held up a small dainty diamond ring. This ring looked oddly familiar.

One of the other guards snatched the ring from her. The lead one held Aladdin down while the other one shoved the ring in his face. "Do you recognize THIS?!" He asked.

Aladdin had to have seen it somewhere.

"Yeah actually I do remember it." Aladdin said trying to figure out why. Then the second the words escaped his mouth he wished he would have never said them now it looks like he stole it and he's going to spend eternity in jail. But he DID remember the ring and if it was the princess's then... it was the ring he used to propose to Jasmine! She never got rid of it!

The guards who still were holding his arms stood him up and tried to take him away. Aladdin fought back

"You don't understand! This was all a misunderstanding!" Aladdin tried to explain fighting the guards grip. They passed by Sadira.

"Why would you do this?" Aladdin cried.

"If I can't have you nobody can. Oh and thanks for the ring!" She replied, she had swiped back the ring from the guards and slid it on her finger.

In shock Aladdin stopped fighting and let the guards carry him away. Once he zoned back in he remembered something. Something special about him a power of some sort. He can stop time! How could he forget?! He found this out when the final showdown was happening in New Orleans (or The Princess and The Frog) he stopped time to save Ray's life it was all coming back now! He did the sign with his hands to trigger the time stopping. It didn't work. He tried again. Still nothing. He was getting worried. Aladdin was looking frantically for a sign something, anything to get out of this. But there was nothing, he had been framed by Sadira and there's nothing he can do about it.

* * *

_In Ariel's World..._

"Ariel! Wake Up!" One of her sisters called agitated smacking her on the head with a pillow. Ariel finally sat up.

"What Aquata?" Ariel yawned sitting up.

"Ok give me your honest opinion on this. I was sleeping with my favorite stuffed sea horse Mr. Snuggles right? And **Arista** kidnaps him and takes him over to her bed. Is that fair?" Aquata explained.

Ariel opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Arista.

"No! He said **YOU** were squashing him and he wanted to cuddle with **ME!**" Arista corrected.

Then Aquata and her were all talking at the same time.

Ariel decided to swim away at that time and see what everyone else was doing. She got into the throne room to find all of the other sisters there (except for Aquata and Arista who were still bickering) waiting for her.

"What's going on here?" Ariel asked.

"Well..." Alana started.

Attina swam up to her. "Ariel you know how when you came back from being a human about three months ago and dad said we shouldn't really talk about it?" She asked leading Ariel closer to the other sisters.

"Yeah..." Ariel answered.

"Dad went away on a business trip!" Adrina added.

"So spill! Tell us everything that happened!" Adella finished the sentence. By then Attina and Ariel rejoined the group of mermaids.

"I'd love to!" Ariel responded excitedly. Then she saw a few swordfish guards seeming to come closer and eavesdrop on the conversation. "But let's go somewhere more private."

So they all went back into their room. Aquata and Arista were willing to save their argument for later and instead listen to the story. Ariel was sitting on a bed with everyone around her.

"Ok so ..." Ariel began. Then she told the story of how she met Rapunzel, Flynn, Naveen,Tiana and most importantly Aladdin. (I figured why retell the story if you've already read it? So I guess we can skip most of Ariel's story)

"Then this little green cricket appeared and said we all had to separate! Because the universe would be out of balance or something. So everyone said goodbye and went through these magical portals to their real homes. And with Aladdin we said goodbye one last time and he went into the portal and before he completely vanished I go "I love you!" and he says "I love you too!" Anyways that was the last I saw of them." Ariel finished.

"Wow." Alana said.

"That's so romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend.." Adella sighed.

"Do you think you're ever going to see any of them again?" Arista asked.

"I hope so but I doubt it." Ariel sighed leaning of the edge of the bed.

Later at night when everyone else was sleeping Ariel was having trouble falling asleep. She got up and sat on the window cil. Outside the window she could see almost everything going on in the kingdom. Shops closing, mothers safely tucking their children into bed, very far away some lights were turning on. That was the Catfish Club. All the sudden a very small glowing blue tornado formed. Ariel swam curiously towards it.

"What the?" She asked herself.

It was glowing and getting brighter by the second. By the time Ariel was right in front of it, it practically lit up the night. She reached out and poked it. It spat out something after that, a scrap of paper. It started floating down away from Ariel so she chased it. And when she caught it the paper had something on it a drawing, of her, Aladdin, Rapunzel, Flynn, Naveen, Tiana and Genie. And on the back of it, it said: Every ending is a new beginning

It was actually a picture but Ariel didn't know that. She looked at the picture and smiled.

"This is the best human thing ever!" She cried excitedly.

She turned around to see the little tornado but it was gone. Ariel decided it was time to go to bed now. So she got into bed, tucked the picture under her pillow and then began to drift off to sleep. But then...she heard a noise. Someone knocked something over. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw a figure trying to reset the nightstand that he knocked over only making more noise.

"Stupid fins!" He muttered.

"H-hello? W-who's there?" Ariel stuttered.

The figure turned in her direction. "Ariel?"

**Who is it? Try to guess who no hints this time and it could be anybody. Also what do you think of the sequel so far? Is it good, bad, Ok? I don't know when chapter 3 will be out but it will be soon and by soon i mean tomorrow :P. And hopefully next time there won't be a clift hanger. :P ok see you guys soon! and a shout out to NariakotheShadow who is coolest person ever for reviewing pretty much everything I write as soon as it's out! YOU ROCK!**


	3. Return to the Sea

The guards finally got Aladdin into the castle and locked him up in jail.

"See you later street rat!" One of them called before he rudely slammed the door and left. Aladdin was left there with nothing but his jumbled thoughts and the cold, dark,dirty dungeon. At least they locked him up by the window letting some moonlight come in. (It's nighttime now)

"Al! Little buddy!" A voice called from the window. There's only one person he knew that called him Al.

"Genie?" Aladdin saw Abu and Genie riding in on Carpet from the window to see him.

Abu made screeches of excitement when he saw Aladdin and jumped down from Carpet to greet him. Then he took a pin from his tiny vest and unlocked Aladdin's handcuffs keeping him against the wall. Now he could roam freely around the prison. There was no individual cells in that dungeon.

"So Al, how'd you land in the slammer?" Genie asked in a funny accent.

"Sadira framed me for stealing Jasmine's ring." Aladdin explained.

"Hmmm I think we should consult the book." Genie said.

Aladdin looked at him. "What book?"

"The book Jiminy gave you before he left, maybe there's something in here that will help you clear your name." Genie explained pulling the book out of thin air and handing it to him.

Aladdin and Genie looked through the book cover to cover but nothing that was in there could help them.

"Jiminy didn't say there would be all these rules and limitations to all of this. "I can only use my powers in a time of need."

I WAS in a time of need!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"You have powers?" Genie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I can stop time. I would show you but I can't because of that stupid book." Aladdin explained.

"Oh well there's one way that you can clear your name..." Genie thought out loud getting a mischievous grin.

Aladdin wasn't getting it."What?"

Genie pulled something else out of thin air, a drawing of himself, Ariel, Flynn, Rapunzel, Naveen, Tiana and Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled at the picture. Now he understood that Genie wanted Aladdin to get the gang back together. The gang as in everyone in the picture.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"The magic of the Genie." Genie said.

"So where do you think I should go first?" Aladdin asked.

"Hmm I don't know..." Genie said innocently as he shot some magic to the right.

"Aladdin!" A voice called.

Aladdin turned around. "Ariel!" He called back and ran over to hug her. But she was...how do I put this...a little...bony. Aladdin opened his eyes to realize it was a skeleton of a former prisoner.

"YAHHHH!" He screeched jumping away from it letting the bones collapse. Meanwhile Genie and Abu were cracking up.

"Very funny guys." Aladdin said wiping the dust off his pants from the skeleton.

"But speaking of Ariel maybe we can send this picture to let her know that we're coming." Aladdin said.

"Sounds good to me!" Genie said as he twirled his finger creating a small blue tornado next to him. He fed the picture into and it faded away.

"Alright Al, let's fire up this baby!" Genie said taking the remote that lets you travel into different worlds and tossing it to Aladdin.

"Well wait a minute how do I know that the remote won't work because I'm not "In a time of need" Aladdin asked sarcastically using finger quotations for "In a time of need".

"You're in jail and if you try to escape or do anything you'll be killed this IS a time of need" Genie exclaimed.

"Alright fine, I'll give it a shot." Aladdin said reluctantly aiming the small remote for the wall. He pressed a few buttons setting the movie switch to The Little Mermaid. A loud purple electrical charge blasted out of the remote and plastered itself up against the wall. After the shock became less violent the purple electricity turned into a portal.

"Hey it worked! Ok let's go!" Aladdin said excitedly.

He walked towards the portal but felt sort of alone. He turned around and Genie and Abu stayed where they were.

"You're not coming with?" Aladdin asked.

"Well I thought about it if me and the monkey stay here you can go and when the guards come in..." Genie started then morphed into an Aladdin look-alike.

"They think I'm still there." Aladdin finished.

"We'll be here when you come back though." Genie said after changing back into himself.

You could see outside of the prison that some lights were turning on and the guards were about to come in.

"Rise and shine ladies!" A guard called.

Genie morphed into Aladdin again. "Go! It'll be ok." Genie (AKA fake Aladdin) reassured him.

"Ok." Aladdin said. They said one final quick goodbye as the cell door handle jiggled.

"Bye guys!" Aladdin whispered as he stepped inside the portal. Before they completely disappeared Aladdin saw Genie and Abu wave. Now that Genie and Abu were gone Aladdin realized where he was: underwater. He couldn't breathe! He tried to swim upwards but his legs weren't working, in fact they hurt really bad. He couldn't see why they were hurting because the water was pitch black. He kicked and struggled and fought but didn't win. Everything went black...

**To be Continued...**

**Immidiently...**

**(You think I was gonna leave you hanging like THAT?! NO WAY!)**

Aladdin opened his eyes. Nothing was black anymore the moon was giving some light to wherever Aladdin was. Now he could finally see what was wrong with his legs. He looked and they were...PURPLE?! They weren't just purple they both morphed into one leg. And where his feet should be there was a web like fin. His vest and hat were gone too. There was only one explanation.

"I'm a MERMAN?!" Aladdin said surprised at his new fins. He tried to stand up and walk around but fell. Well now that he was a merman he had to think like one. If he tried walking...he would fall but if he used his legs and or fins and made them work together...

"Hey that works!" Aladdin moved his fins up and down, up and down now he was swimming. He wasn't a great swimmer but he could still do it. Now he just had to figure out where he was. There was shattered vases, pots, pans, burned paintings and books, random things broken in two or scattered around, and a broken statue. Aladdin didn't know this but this was what was left of Ariel's grotto. Her dad ruined everything in an enraged fit almost. There was two things that were completely untouched though. A dinglehopper and a snarfblat. Aladdin picked up the dinglehopper. Why are these 2 things not broken? If you remember from the first book Flynn saved them and Ariel just sort of left them there. Aladdin decided that was enough of just looking around it was time to find Ariel. He found his way out of the cave but that's when he realized he was in the middle of nowhere.

Although when he looked the left there was a giant golden castle.

"How did I miss that?" Aladdin asked himself as he began to swim towards the castle.

It took awhile because he wasn't a great swimmer but he eventually got there and was now peeking inside Ariel's room. Although Ariel only had a small section of the room because the rest of it belonged to her sisters. He silently swam inside of the room. He passed up other beds holding sleeping princesses. Although in her sleep unknowingly one of them grabbed Aladdin's arm and wouldn't let go.

As Aladdin finally wrenched himself free he knocked over a nightstand. He cringed thinking that the princess would wake up and start screaming for the guards but nothing...she just turned in her sleep.

"Stupid fins!" He muttered setting the nightstand back up.

"H-hello? W-who's there?" Someone stuttered.

Oh great he did wake someone up. But that voice it sounded familiar...

"Ariel?" He guessed.

No sound was heard. He swam over. It was Ariel!

"ALADDIN!" She called out excitedly. Aladdin rushed to cover her mouth before she woke someone up.

"You wanna wake up the whole palace?" Aladdin asked with a mischievous grin.

Ariel shook her head.

Aladdin uncovered her mouth and they hugged.

"I'm so happy you're here again! We can be together and you can meet my family and..." Ariel rambled on and on.

Meet her family? Aladdin echoed inside his head. He wouldn't mind it but the thought of meeting her dad scared him a little bit. He had met him before but never officially met him. King Triton ruler of the sea. Sound intimidating doesn't it?

"Well actually I came to ask you something... Come on!" Aladdin said as he took Ariel's hands and led her out of the room. They swam out the window and up to the surface. They found a nice rock to sit on. This place seemed oddly familiar like he saw it once in a dream or something. Then something came back to him. Wait a minute...

_2 figures sat on a rock together a girl and a guy that looked like Ariel and Aladdin. But they were merpeople_

_"Look Ariel, I know it's been a while since we've seen each other and I know it's sort of sudden but I really need you right now so will you come with me?" Aladdin asked holding a single water lily out to her._

_"Where to?" Ariel asked_

_Aladdin whispered something and then Ariel hugged him and put the flower in her hair._

_End of Flashback..._

It was that dream from when he blacked out! So he just had to go off of the lines of that dream and she would go with him!

"Ariel, I know it's been a while and it's sort of sudden but I really need you so will you-" Aladdin started.

"Aladdin..." Ariel blushed. " I don't know what to say! Don't you think we're a little too young for this? I don't know about it..." Ariel said.

_What the heck is she talking about?_ Aladdin asked himself but then mentally face palmed himself realizing what she thought he meant.

"No I don't wanna marry you, Uh I mean, Not right now but umm..." Aladdin stuttered. He just can't talk to her without getting tongue-tied, even now! Ariel giggled.

"I wanted you to come back to Agrahbah with me because I need your help, actually everyone's help. " Aladdin explained.

"Everyone?" Ariel repeated.

"Flynn, Rapunzel, Tiana, Naveen." Aladdin listed.

"We're gonna all see each other again!?" Ariel asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Aladdin answered.

Then he felt a hand on his back.

"Wow Ariel you were right." A voice said.

"Oh no..." Ariel said as she face palmed herself.

Aladdin turned around and there was six girls behind him.

"Um hi?" Aladdin greeted.

"Sorry about her Adella is a bit boy crazy." One of them said.

"But look! He has nice abs, mucles,..." The one Aladdin asumed to be Adella went on and on about him. Even though they were compliments it was still weird.

"And he can sing too!" Another sister added.

Aladdin glared at Ariel as if to say "You told them I sing!?" When he did sing to her it was for her only, and it was pure luck that he was actually good. That was the first time he sang like...ever.

Ariel gave him a sheepish look to say "Whoops...sorry..."

"Well what are you waiting for sing!" One of the sisters commanded.

"I wonder if he sounds like Justin Finberlake." One said. After that they were all rambling on and on about Justin Finberlake.

"Guys!" Ariel shouted to get their attention. They all looked at her.

"Me and Aladdin have to leave now, so..." Ariel trailed off

"Aw ok." Arista said.

"What should we tell dad?" Attina asked.

"You guys can figure that out right?" Ariel asked.

"I guess so. But where are you going?" Adrina asked.

"To find everyone." Aladdin said.

"Oh ok but give that cute boy Flynn a wink for me." Adella said as she winked at Aladdin.

"Um...He's married." Aladdin said.

"Bye guys!" Ariel said.

"Bye!" They all called in unision.

Then Aladdin opened the portal and him and Ariel jumped in.

**YAY! Finally a new chapter sorry about the no update its just that I got braces and they hurt and feel weird. I'm not exactly sure when chapter 4 is coming but it shall be soon!**


	4. the Bad Guys are Back

Somewhere else...

"Ugh where are we?" Someone asked.

"Wait I'm not alone? I thought I was dead." Someone else said.

"Ok lets all go into the light so we can all see each other." I third person directed. And everyone followed.

"I know I was kind of stupid but how did you end up here Ursula?" Someone asked.

"Well I was ruling the ocean finally after years and years of plotting and I was finally about to kill that little sea brat, Ariel when this boy swooped down on a magic carpet and saved her. The next thing I knew he was plunging a sunken ship through my backside. And now I'm here with all of you people. There's my story what about you Gothel?" Ursula explained.

"Well there was this flower that kept me young and beautiful for years until the kingdom found it and gave it to the queen so her princess could be born. So I stole the child and raised her as my own, I had her sing to me instead. I kept her in a tower and told her to never leave. But 18 years later she finally did with a theif Flynn rider. I swore I would kill him and a while later when I got Rapunzel and Flynn back into the tower and was about to stab Flynn out of no where some random boy fell on me! And he took my dagger that I was going to use on Flynn and tried to use it on me! Then as I backed out of the way I fell out of the window and...died." Gothel said.

"Well I'll tell my story too. I'm a voodoo man, The shadow man, some call me, the master of black magic. But anyways I was about to kill Charlotte's dad so a client of mine could get some money by marrying Charlotte. But then that frog prince hopped out of the chest I was holding him captive in and ran away. But my client stupidly followed him. I figured I had to act fast. So I appeared to his frog friend and offered her a deal but she declined. She took my necklace too-" The Shadow Man started but got cut off.

"Wait you wear jewlery?" Gothel snickered.

"NOT THE POINT!" The Shadow man hissed then continued his story. "she took my necklace and was about to break it so I turned her into a frog again and she threw the necklace to her lightning bug friend. So I went to step on him but I missed. I have no idea why but I did. Then my shadows attacked everyone else except for that stupid lightning bug who dropped my necklace therefore killing me." The Shadow Man finshed.

"Wait did the boy who killed you have a purple vest and a red hat?" Ursula asked.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Gothel answered.

"One of the boys that I was up against looked like that too. The other one was wearing a white-ish shirt with blue on it and brown pants." The Shadow Man said.

"Wait that's Flynn Rider! Was a girl with long blonde hair in braid there too?" Gothel asked.

"Yeah, why?" The Shadow Man asked.

That's Rapunzel!" Gothel exclaimed.

"So if I'm guessing this right, That boy with the vest came into Your movie, somehow and defeated you" Ursula started pointing to Gothel.

"And then that boy, Rapunzel and Flynn must have gone into MY movie and got rid of me." The Shadow Man added.

"Then, they all must have went into your world and defeated you." Gothel finished.

"But how did they switch into the other people's worlds?" Ursula asked.

"I think I might have the answer to your question." A voice said.

The three villans could see this guy's outline. He was wearing a turban like hat, was wearing some sort of cape, has a snake staff, and had a beard that was...long and...twisted.

"Who are you?" Ursula asked.

* * *

_Back with Ariel and Aladdin..._

"Whoa, where are we?" Ariel asked.

"We're in Rapunzel and Flynn's world." Aladdin said.

"Everything's so...different." Ariel said looking at her reflection in a window. Everything in fact, WAS different because tangled has different animation than ALaddin and the Little Merimaid.

"Yeah it is..." Aladdin trailed off looking at Ariel's refelction.

"Well let's get going!" Ariel said excitedlly as they both head towards the giant castle.

As soon as they got there, they saw dozens of guards carrying out orders from a horse? (It's Maximus)

"How are we going to get in?" Aladdin asked.

"I've got an idea..."

**Not the best ending in the world and not the longest chapter but I wanted to update sooooo bad! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And sooner or later I have a feeling that everyone might visit a few other Disney destinations. Any ideas of movies of what I should do? I'm totally open to anything as long as it's Disney and a animated movie. Ok see you soon! :D**


	5. Reunited

"This is stupid." Aladdin complained.

"Aw come on! You look adorable!" Ariel said trying not to laugh.

Ariel had put Aladdin in a female horse costume to distract Maximus.

"But my butt is sagging!" Aladdin pointed out that the costume was meant for two because the front of the horse was fine but the back of the horse…was sagging.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Now You go distract the horse while I sneak in ok?" Ariel instructed.

"Fine." Aladdin said as he reluctantly trotted over to Maximus. As soon as he got in the horse's sight he used flirty body language and silly dancing. It was so crazy it worked Aladdin was able to lure Maximus away from the castle gates. Most of the guards were asleep so Ariel didn't have much trouble getting in. As she tried to navigate her way through the pitch black walls she bumped into something….or someone.

"Oh! Sorry." Ariel whipered.

"Ah it's ok happens all the time hey do I know you from somewhere?" The voice asked.

Ariel instantly knew who it was. "Flynn!" She called excitedly jumping up to hug him.

"Ariel!" He called back returning the hug.

"Why are you here? Where's Aladdin?" FLynn asked.

"Aladdin's out distracting Maximus. Where's Rapunzel?" Ariel asked excitedly.

Right on cue a high pitched scream came down from the corridor.

"Rapunzel! We've gotta go get her!" Flynn said heroically.

"You know, girls don't scream just when they're in trouble." Ariel said.

"ARIEL!" Rapunzel shouted running down the hallway.

"Rapunzel!" Ariel called back.

Behind Rapunzel millions of floating lanterns came down the hallway lighting it up.

"Whoa….." Ariel said in astonishment.

"Cool right?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." It reminds me of when we first fell in love Flynn!" Rapunzel said thinking back on the memory.

"I remember that too." Flynn sighed.

"Well we better get downstairs because we have to leave soon." Ariel said beginning to lead them outside.

"Leave?" Flynn echoed.

"We're going on another adventure!?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"I'll explain the rest when we get outside." Ariel said leading them out.

When they got outside Maximus had Aladdin cornered up against a building! (he was still in costume though)

"Oh my gosh! Maximus!" Rapunzel called trying to steal the horses attention away from what she thought was a female horse. Maximus neighed and trotted over to Rapunzel.

Meanwhile Flynn walked over to the girl horse (AKA Aladdin).

"So you have a thing for Maximus?" He started.

"Well not really." Aladdin said jumping out of the horse costume.

"Aladdin!" Flynn called as the two of them hugged it out.

"Hey Flynn what's up?" Aladdin greeted.

"Ok guys I got Maximus in his pen. Oh my gosh! Aladdin!" She said as they hugged too.

"So why did you guys come back?" Flynn asked.

"Well I kind of was framed for stealing the princess's diamond ring in my world and I need your help to clear my name." Aladdin explained.

"Awesome! I'm in! Let's go get Tiana and Naveen!" Rapunzel said.

"Me too!" Flynn said.

"Alright, here we go!" Aladdin fumbled with the remote until a portal to New Orleans appeared.

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! I haven't updated in a while… because. I am obsessed with this new game Disney Infinity! You guys should check it out its like the best game ever. You can go into all these different Disney movies and play their story lines to unlock thing in the creative mode/Toy Box. In the toy box you can do literally whatever you want. But my favorite part about it is that you can take characters from different movies and have them all hang out in the toy box! The only thing is that Ariel, Aladdin, Flynn, Naveen and Tiana aren't characters you can play. But Rapunzel is! Play in their worlds, Create your own. Disney Infinity. But anyways school has started too so that means lots of homework and school work so I'm not sure when chapter 6 is coming but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Also with movie requests so far we have Peter Pan and Treasure Planet (Thanks NariakotheShadow!) I'm probably doing Peter Pan because I haven't seen Treasure Planet… yeah. But anyways thanks to starwater09 DoublePaws and NariakotheShadow for reviewing! Ok see you guys soon bye!**


	6. Return to Agrahbah

In New Orleans they apparently didnt sleep all the lights were blazing and you had to shield your brightest of them all was Tiana's Place which was obviously Tiana's restaurant.

"There it is!" Flynn pointed at the resuraunt.

"Lets go!" Aladdin said as they all began sprinting to the restaurant.

When they got there thankfully the line wasn't too long to get in.

"Table for 4." Aladdin said to the waitress.

The waitress gasped, well in fact she wasn't even the waitress.

"Aladdin!Ariel, Rapunzel Flynn! You're all here!" Tiana said excitedly hugging everyone hello.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted.

On stage where Naveen was playing his ukulele for some background music he saw everyone and stopped. Luckily no one noticed that. But what they did notice was him jumping off the stage and running like a maniac to his friends!

"Hey!" Naveen said as he hugged everyone too.

"We've missed you guys so much!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Naveen asked.

Aladdin held up the remote that lets him switch worlds."This remote lets me go into Any Disney universe I want although I'm only supposed to use it in a time of need and I'm in one right now so can you please help me?" Aladdin asked.

"That's a lot to take in... but sure!" Naveen agreed.

"But who's gonna take over my restaurant?" Tiana asked.

"I've got it covered sweetheart." her mom stepped in.

"But mom, I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone and-" Tiana started but her mom cut her off.

"It'll be fine, you never get out anymore. Go have an adventure." Her mom encouraged.

"Ok I'll go on one condition," Tiana started.

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"If you stay for dinner!" She said.

Everyone happily agreed,and as they were eating the candles that lit up the center of the table turned to an eerie glow instead of a joyful one.

Aladdin noticed but decided not to say anything it might sound rude but the discomfort he was feeling wasn't just him…

* * *

"That's it! The remote!" Jafar shouted.

"We're all right in front of the crystal ball we can see that too." Mother Gothel said.

The 4 villans sat around a crystal ball watching what was happening at that dinner through the candles.

"Well how do we get the remote?" Ursula asked.

"I have a few friends that can help…." The shadow man said as creepy shadows arose from behind him all cackling.

"Um…..no." Jafar started. The shadows disappeared. "What I was going to say is….Ok here's the plan…." Jarfar continued.

* * *

So after everyone was done eating and Tiana got her mom and Charlotte to run the restaurant they decided it was time to go.

"Ok you guys ready?" Aladdin asked fiddling with the remote.

"Yeah. I'm so excited to go! It'll be like a whole new world!" Ariel said excitedly.

Aladdin cringed that's what he and Jasmine sang on their first magic carpet ride. But he ignored got the remote to the right setting.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said back.

He pressed the button and up from the ground a portal appeared. (They were outside though not in the restaurant) Everyone jumped in and in Agrahbah there were some surprises awaiting them all….

When they got there it was the middle of the night with guards prowling the streets. They were on top of a building.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Rapunzel whispered.

Flynn and Naveen looked at each other and smiled.

"We have an idea…." Flynn said.

_Some costumes and some scheming and an explanation of why Aladdin got in jail later…._

"Emporer Fu is back baby!" Flynn said slapping the fake fat inside his stomach making it jiggle.

"Back?" Rapunzel repeated.

"Well…. let's just say at the ball before Prince Eric's wedding we got kicked out and used this to get back in." Naveen said.

"And how did that work?" Aladdin asked with a smirk.

"Um…...The details don't matter, all that matters is we have you guys with us and the plan is full-proof right?" Flynn said getting onto the float they created. Naveen once again was Emperor Fu's advisor and the rest all acted as workers carrying the float.

"Naveen? Do you know what to say?" Aladdin asked.

"Emperor Fu is here as another suitor for the princess and he must see her now." Naveen said.

"The princess? But I thought she broke your heart." Ariel said collapsing under the weight of the giant float.

Aladdin helped her up. "I know but she can help me clear my name, then we have to try." Aladdin said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Tiana said and Emperor Fu and his trusty advisor and servants were off.

When the first guard stopped them he said.

"Who are you and what's your business here?"

"Well, if you must know,Emperor Fu here was called by the sultan to be a suitor for the princess." Naveen said all snooty like he had no time to socializing with palace guards.

"I don't think the sultan said anything about a suitor…." The guard trailed off trying to remember if the sultan had told him anything about a suitor.

"Well then maybe YOU sir, didn't get the memo." Naveen got up in his face.

The guard jumped at Naveen's outburst "Go right ahead."

"Why were you so mean?" Ariel asked as soon as they were out of earshot of that guard.

"If your mean then it scares them and you can do whatever you want but maybe next time I'll try a different approach…" Naveen said.

And so, everyone was able to get past most guards. But when they made it to the prison-house all the guards were sleeping, so everyone was able to make it past them and get to Genie.

"Al! Little buddy!" Genie called out bringing Aladdin into a bear hug.

"You brought everyone too!" Genie said bringing everyone else into the group hug.

Once hellos were out of the way Aladdin explained the plan to Genie.

"Sounds like with a little luck, and a little magic this plan will work." Genie said.

Yeah, with a little luck, and a little magic, this plan will deffiently work right?

**I hope this plan works what about you? Nothing much to say Chapter 7 shall come soon. yeah, Ok bye! Thanks to NariakotheShadow and starwater09 for reviewing again! **


	7. Jasmine

A Little while later under Jasmine's balcony...

"Ok, now what we need to do is send someone up there to talk to Jasmine and get her in on the plan." Aladdin explained.

"Alright, have fun!" Flynn said pushing him onto a the magic carpet.

"What?" Aladdin asked in alarm.

"You're the only one who can, I can't go up there and say " Hi my name is Rapunzel my friend also known as your ex-boyfriend needs your help whaddya say?"" Rapunzel explained.

"I guess you guys are right. I'll go…" Aladdin steered Carpet up to Jasmine's balcony, so many memories came flooding back to his head when he first took her on a carpet ride, there first kiss…. When she broke his heart rejecting his marrige proposal. He got up there. He could see Jasmine was still awake because her bedroom light was on. She was at her vainity brushing her hair singing a song : their song.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic place you never knew." Jasmine sang twirling and dancing around the room. But before she got to the next line she saw Aladdin on the balcony through the mirror reflection and stopped singing. She ran up to him and hugged him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"Aladdin! I thought you would never come back! I changed my mind the answer is yes! My old boyfriend turned out to be Jafar hypnotising me with his snake staff". Jasmine explained.

"Jasmine…." Aladdin said trying to interupt her. But it didn't exactly work.

"And then I went to your house to see if you were still there you weren't! And some weird girl was. But anyways all that matters is that your back! My dad will throw a ball and then we can get married," Jasmine continued realeasing the hug.

Aladdin cut her off there. "Whoa! Jasmine, I have a girlfriend… and I came because I got framed for stealing a diamond ring and I need your help."

"Oh….sorry." Jasmine said disapointed.

"It's ok, but anyways that weird girl who was at my house when you went, her name is Sadira and she has a really creepy crush on me. After she heard about my girlfriend she got kinda mad and…." Aladdin trailed off

"And…" Jasmine repeated

"And she stole the ring that I used to propose to you and framed me." Aladdin finished.

"So how am I a part of this?" Jasmine asked.

"The palace guards trust you and if you bring them to where Sadira is." Aladdin started.

"She'll get caught and I'll get my ring back!" Jasmine finished.

"And my name will be cleared! Are you in?" Aladdin asked holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm in!" Jasmine took his hand and shook it.

"Awesome now let's go!" Aladdin said jumping on the magic carpet.

Jasmine hesitated.

"What don't you trust me?" He asked.

Jasmine chuckled as Aladdin helped her onto the carpet. "I see what you did there." She said as they both flew down to the rest of the group.

When they got to the ground and off the carpet everyone introduced each other.

"Ok, everyone this is Jasmine. And Jasmine this is Ariel, Rapunzel, Tiana, Flynn and Naveen. I'm sure you already know Genie and Abu." Aladdin introduced everyone.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted.

Jasmine waved back.

"Ok so are we all ready for the plan?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah!" everyone answered.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jasmine said.

And so the plan was put into action. Aladdin and Jasmine went to find the guards while the rest of the group set off to make sure Sadira stayed put.

_Back at Sadira's house…._

Flynn knocked on the door.

Someone answered. "Um...Can I help you?" Sadira asked.

"Yes, yes you can I'm Flynn, this is Rapunzel, Tiana, Naveen and Ariel." Flynn said leading the rest of group inside.

Wait a minute those are all the names from Aladdin's story! There all real! Ariel's real… Sadira thought.

"Um, so just out of couriosity… Which one of you guys is

Ariel?" Sadira asked sounding a little unstable.

Ariel raised her hand. "Hi!" She chirped.

"So, your Aladdin's girlfriend?" Sadira asked nearing Ariel. Her eye began twitching.

Ariel shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah."

Now Sadira had gone officially insane she tackled Ariel to the ground and started punching her. For a moment everyone stood still in shock, but then the guys took action. They pried Sadira off of Ariel and were able to hold her down.

"We can't hold on much longer!" Naveen said struggling to hold Sadira down.

Flynn looked over at Ariel covered in cuts and bruises and told her the only thing she could do to get away.

"Run!" He shouted.

"What?" Ariel answered back.

"Just do it!" Flynn yelled.

And so she ran leaving the rest of the group to tame the wild beast. She ran about a block away when tears began to blur her vision. So she ducked into the nearest house hoping no one lived there. Luckily no one did. It was very small in fact it wasn't much, but outside the window it had a great view…

**BUM BUM BUM! Poor Ariel! Will Flynn, Rapunzel, Tiana and Naveen be able to hold Sadira down? Will Aladdin and Jasmine make it in time? You shall see in chapter 8 and like in All Mixed Up Chapter 8 will be really really long YAY! So it might be a while… But anyways thanks to NariakotheShadow for reviewing again! See you soon!**


	8. Seperated

_Back with Aladdin and Jasmine..._

Aladdin and Jasmine were able to find the guards and talk to them.

"Yes! She took the ring and claimed it in his pocket although, Aladdin doesn't have pockets!" Jasmine explained as Aladdin showed that he had no pockets.

"So Sadira took the ring?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah!" Aladdin and Jasmine answered in unison.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Another guard said as they all jumped up and marched out of the guards quarters Aladdin and Jasmine leading them. By the time they got to Sadira's house Rapunzel and Tiana also had to help hold her down.

The guards took Sadira away and it wasn't a pretty sight. She was kicking screaming and struggling to break free but she was no match for the guards. They effortlessly carried her away but before she completely vanished she shouted one last thing.

"Aladdin I will always love you!"

Aladdin shivered out of being creeped out.

"Well, now I'm scarred for life anyone else?" Flynn asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

It felt kinda like something was missing then or someone.

"Wait, where's Ariel?" Aladdin asked frantically.

"Oh after Sadira found out she was your girl friend it was a full on cat fight. Sadira tackled Ariel to the ground and started clawing and scratching at her but me and Flynn were able to get her off so Ariel could get away." Naveen explained.

"Where is she?!" Aladdin asked in horror.

"We don't know…." Tiana trailed off.

Aladdin turned around and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Someone asked. It was Jasmine.

"I've gotta find Ariel." Aladdin said back still walking away. He searched the whole town high and low, forwards and backwards. But no sign of Ariel. It was hopeless. Aladdin decided to go to his old home and maybe get a better view up there. When he got there though and up the stairs he found a girl covered in scratches and bruises, crying. That girl was Ariel.

"Ariel?" Aladdin said.

Ariel looked up at him. There wasn't much to say.

Aladdin went over, sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Then he remembered a little song that he sang to someone he liked. A song that went like:

_"You can count on me, like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there."_ Aladdin started quiet and hesitant. Ariel looked up at him.

_"And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4,3,2 you'll be there. You can count on me cause I can count on you."_ Ariel had stopped crying now and her and Aladdin locked eyes. Both in a trance they both came closer and closer, just a breath away they were about to kiss. Just as their lips touched Aladdin turned away.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin saw her.

Ariel pulled away from Aladdin. She kind of saw this coming knowing Aladdin and Jasmine's past relationship. But of all times not now!

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry were you about to…" Jasmine started but Aladdin cut her off.

"It's fine we were just about to leave anyways." Aladdin said as he stood up and began walking away.

Ariel was kinda getting mad as she followed them out. Seriously? She was just beat up by a psychopath, and Jasmine just waltzes in out of no where and they both completely forget about her? Just peachy.

Even though Aladdin was ignoring Ariel he wasn't really doing it on purpose. Whenever him and Jasmine started talking they both went into their own little world and forgot about everything around them. They made it back Jasmine let them all stay in the castle for what was left of the night and the next morning it was time to go. But Aladdin and Jasmine were still talking. They literally were talking all night and giggling and laughing so loud everyone else got barely any sleep. Although while they were talking a very interesting conversation came up. And everyone heard it.

"Aladdin, I'm really having a lot of fun with you and I hope it can be like this forever." Jasmine said.

"Forever?" Aladdin echoed.

"After spending all this time for you I realized that…" Jasmine started.

"I still have feelings for you." She finished.

"What?" Aladdin asked dumbfounded.

"I still love you." Jasmine repeated.

"So I have to choose?" Aladdin asked.

" I guess so." Jasmine answered.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. Is it ok if I think it about for a little?" Aladdin asked.

"Take all the time you need." Jasmine said as she got up and began to walk away. "Oh, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aladdin said back. As soon as Jasmine left he groaned and flopped back on the couch.

_The next day…_

Everyone had heard about what had happened packed up their things and were on the balcony ready to go. Aladdin had to decide now. Everyone stepped back a little leaving him in the middle of the two groups. Ariel, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tiana, and Naveen on one side. Jasmine, Genie, Abu and the Sultan on the other side. (Genie and Abu would go wherever Aladdin chooses but they all did originally live in Agrahbah together so that's why they are on that side.)

Ariel had never hurt him before.(Not counting when she slammed the door in his face for Eric because they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend) She was here and her and all of the rest of the group came back to help him. Ariel faced Sadira for him. She still had some of the bruises to prove it. He would be really happy with her.

But even though Jasmine had hurt him it was an accident. Her boyfriend was a fraud. And she was here too ready to give it a second chance.

He knew his choice.

"Jasmine." Aladdin started.

Ariel and the rest of the group weren't that scared figuring he would let her down easy.

"I choose you." Aladdin said as he walked over to her.

Everyone was shocked, but not for the same reasons.

Jasmine smiled. "I love you too."

Ariel wanted to say something but words were lost on her, on all of them. Even Genie was shocked, he thought Aladdin was going to pick Ariel too.

"I-I guess we better get going then." was all Ariel could get out.

"Wait!" Aladdin called back.

Everone turned around.

Aladdin went up to Ariel with the remote. "Take it. You're gonna need it to get home." He held out the remote.

Ariel took it. As she did their fingers touched. Tears began to appear out of Ariel's eyes which made Aladdin begin to feel guilty. They all began to walk away.

"Good luck." Aladdin said.

Flynn turned around. "You too."

* * *

"Well what happened? Did you do it?" Jafar asked.

" I did it my friends should have hacked into the remote by now." The Shadow Man answered.

"And Gothel, did you talk to him yet?" Jafar turned to Mother Gothel.

"I did. He said he agrees as long as we help him take down some kid named Peter." Gothel answered.

"A little strange but ok." Jafar said.

"Jafar! It's ready! They should fall right…..NOW!" The shadow man yelled

* * *

Ariel had the remote in her hand but the little antenna was facing the floor. A huge electrical charge blasted from the remote and created a portal on the floor. Ariel and the gang fell through it, and as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

Aladdin and Jasmine gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Aladdin said.

"What happened to them?" Genie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're fine. Hey why did you leave the ring here in the first place?" Jasmine asked changing the subject.

"The ring I proposed to you with? I don't know. I guess I just forgot it here." Aladdin answered.

"Well do you want it back?" Jasmine asked holding out the little velvet box in her hands.

"No, just think of it as a promise ring. A promise that we'll stay together forever." Aladdin gave the box back.

"Ok do you wanna come with me and start planning the ball for your return?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Aladdin answered. Jasmine walked off.

"Al, aren't you worried about Ariel and the rest of them?" Genie asked.

"Of course. But I chose Jasmine so I have to be fully committed to her. I guess I have to forget about them." Aladdin answered.

Genie was kinda shocked by what Aladdin said. So he and Abu walked away.

Aladdin looked off the balcony and watched the sunrise. It had an evil glow to it. Something wasn't right. It was almost like the universe was trying to tell him that he made the wrong choice. But he shook his head and went back inside to help Jasmine plan for the party.

**WHOA! Did you see that coming?! I don't think so! I'm not sure when chapter 9 will come but it will be as soon as I can write it. Thanks to NariakotheShadow for reviewing again. You are awesome! For the song from earlier The rights go to Bruno Mars. But anyways I shall be back and incase i don't post a new chapter by then Happy Halloween!**


	9. Welcome to Neverland

_Back with Ariel,Rapunzel, Flynn, Naveen and Tiana…_

The portal spat everyone out into a small room piling one person on top of each other.

"Well, well, if isn't Aladdin and his crew." A man in the shadows said.

"Huh?" Flynn asked.

"Aladdin abandon us…That jerk!" Naveen said standing up.

Even though she was shaken from the past events Ariel was still able to get up and introduce herself. "I'm Ariel. Now who are you?"

"Me? My dear, I'm Captain Hook. And you are going to tell me where that remote of yours is." Captain Hook said nearing Ariel.

"And if we don't?" Flynn asked crossing his arms.

_Five minutes later…_

"You'll walk the plank!" Hook shouted.

Everyone was tied up to the bottom of the mast except for Ariel who was first to walk the plank.

"Smee! Make sure the others don't get away!" Hook ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Smee replied as he made his way to the rest of the group.

"So Ariel, you can give us the remote. Or you can die with it!" Hook said following with an evil cackle. The other pirates on the ship laughed along with him.

Ariel was scared at first. But then she remembered who she really was: Not a human, but a mermaid. She could walk the plank stay alive and keep the remote from Captain Hook who oddly wanted it. So she walked off the plank.

"Ariel!" Flynn, Naveen, Rapunzel and Tiana shouted.

As Ariel was falling something caught her, or someone.

"Hey-" She started but whoever this was covered her mouth. And he/she began to fly upwards. Once they were out of the shadows and he uncovered her mouth Ariel could see that this was a boy who had orangey-red hair and was wearing all green.

"Pan!" Hook growled.

"Hi!" Peter chirped.

"Tink now!" Peter called as he swooped down dagger in hand, ready to cut the rope binding Ariel's friends.

As soon as he did a little light came by and flew over the rest of the group. They started to float.

"How?" Rapunzel asked in amazement. But she had to dodge a pirate sword instead of asking more questions. They all had to master flight skills quickly or else they were dead.

A bigger pirate lunged at Naveen who didn't know what to do. Naveen was able to just dodge him letting the pirate roll into an area of barrels set up like bowling pins.

Flynn had a thinner pirate coming up behind him didn't even see him.

"I'm flying?" Flynn asked himself. "This...is...AWESOME!" Flynn yelled as he kicked off of what he thought was the wall but was actually the pirate trying to sneak up on him. The pirate fell overboard.

Tiana who saw two pirates charging for her at the same time flew up and let them crash into each other. As they were trying to recover she pushed them overboard.

They all kept on throwing pirates overboard until there was only one left: The Captain himself.

By now Peter and Ariel had joined in too.

"You ready to give up?" Hook asked bringing out his sword.

"Never." Peter brought out his little dagger.

And so the sword fight began.

As Peter flew higher Hook found new things to balance on...and then fall off of. It got to the point where Peter and Hook both on a narrow edge of the mast still sword fighting.

A the sudden everyone heard a noise.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_"Do you hear that Captain?" Peter asked.

Captain Hook froze.

The noise got louder.

_Tick Tock Tick_ Tock

"It sounds like a crocodile to me!" Peter said excitedly.

Hook stayed frozen while Peter looked down and greeted the reptile.

"Hi there Mr. Crocodile! Are you hungry?" Peter asked as he flew down to the crocodile below.

The crocodile nodded.

"Ok then, but I'm gonna have to ask you to not eat the Captain." Peter winked at the crocodile (meaning he was lying) and flew back up to Captain Hook.

"I talked it out with him. He's nice now see?" Peter explained as he guided Hook right off the edge of the mast.

Hook screamed as he fell into the water.

"I'll get you Pan! If it's the last thing I do!" Hook called before he was dragged under by the crocodile.

"Will he be ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ah, the old codfish always finds his way back. Now follow me!" Peter called scooping up Ariel who still couldn't fly yet and motioned for the rest to follow him.

Even though they just learned how to fly and were really slow they managed to follow him. They made it to the island just as Tinker Bell's pixie dust wore off. Peter realized Ariel was still in his arms and put her down.

"Thanks for saving us." Ariel said.

"No problem!" Peter said.

"Ok but who are you and where are we?" Flynn asked.

"I'm Peter Pan! Welcome to Neverland." Peter said as he lead them a little further into island. He pushed apart some leaves and there was a beautiful scenery with a waterfall, a sky blue lake below. And an emerald green jungle surrounding it.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison, except for Peter who has seen that countless times. He didn't really know these people. In fact at first he didn't want to save them, he had no idea why Neverland didn't brake in 2. These people were grown ups! How did they get to Neverland?

Ariel who kind of got lost in the scenery put her head on Aladdin's shoulder. _Wait a minute….Aladdin isn't here! Then who's shoulder is this?_ She looked up and saw Peter giving her a funny look.

"I'm sorry I thought that you were someone else and you're not-" Ariel started separating herself from Peter.

Peter cut her off."Its ok…Um, I never got your name." Peter said.

"I'm Ariel." She said.

"Ok then, Ariel." Peter said to himself memorizing the name.

Ariel smiled back which made Peter feel different than normal. The only other girl who made him feel like that was...Wendy! _Do you think that?-_ No_ she'll be your friend and that's it. _Peter thought to himself.

**Ok long time with no update shorter chapter. Blame it all on school and homework. Sorry about that. Chapter 10 may take a while too... But thanks to NariakotheShadow for reviewing! You are epic! Ok bye!**


End file.
